With rapid development of a multi-core technology, an SOC (System On Chip, system on chip) becomes more and more sophisticated, and processing units in the SOC are increasing. With the increase of the processing units, tasks to be processed also increase rapidly. How to process the tasks efficiently and quickly becomes a key criterion for measuring SOC performance.
In the prior art, when processing tasks, the SOC aggregates a current state of each processing unit to one or more separate schedulers, and then, according to the current state of each processing unit, the schedulers schedule corresponding processing units to process the tasks.
In the prior art, when processing tasks, one or more separate schedulers are required to schedule each processing unit to process tasks according to the state of each processing unit, that is, the tasks are processed in a centralized scheduling manner. Consequently, information required for the scheduling is hardly exchanged in real time, each processing unit cannot be scheduled in real time to process the tasks, and each processing unit is unable to respond to the scheduling of the schedulers in real time, which leads to a long scheduling response cycle and a low task processing efficiency.